percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 1
Layla's P.O.V I wondered where the saviors of the high throne went, they were supposed to meet up with us in Mount Othyrs. Once I'm in Mount Othyrs, I looked at the demons materializing, few by few. It looks like the Hunters of Artemis, Hunters of Apollo and the Roman demigods children of Vesta surrounded Mount Othyrs and spawnkills the demons, which is very easy to do. Meanwhile, I sprinted up to the top of Mount Othyrs, where Josh is dying to hold the sky. In front of me, a demon materializes, and I killed them with a swing of my sword that my mom gave to me. The demons is starting to disintegrate, but it reformed. I am worried about Josh, because last month, he was threatened to be tormented. '-Flashback-' Shirato's P.O.V I was just waiting for this war to be over, so I can torture Josh's listless body, so I decided to hike up to Mount Othrys. There is Josh, holding the weight of the sky. I figure I would torment him for a while. As I approached Josh, the demons materialize very fast, and I have to dodge every now and then to keep myself alive, and sometimes I even need to kill the demons that materialize directly in front of me. Once I reached the top, I poked Josh. "Hello." I smiled my cruel smile. Josh seemed to be weakening, and his eyes are closed. He is trembling with furious effort. Wow, I got to admit that he had more strength than his mother. Josh opened his eyes, his whole body shuddered, and I walked just in front of him so he can see me. "Fuu---" Josh managed. "Shh..." I stroked his cheeks, but he proceeded to bite my finger. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, slapping him in the face. "Well, I suppose you can have your beautiful time in your burden, Joshy..." "Wha... What do you think *gasp* you're doing???" Josh screamed. "Oh, I'm just checking how you're doing with the burden. I am really glad you're not dead yet." "Oh, cut the lie, Fuuka..." Josh snarled, while straining under his burden more. "I know..." "Know what?" I asked. "Oh Joshy, I have no idea how much I am waiting for this moment, to torture you, to...." "Just you wait, *gasp* Fuuka...." Josh snarled, looking up at me. "When I get out of this burden...." "If you get out of this burden." I finished the sentence for him, holding both of his cheeks. "I will torture you in the most delightful way as possible." Then I snapped my fingers and disappeared in showers of snow. '-End of Flashback-' Layla's P.O.V I closed my eyes and tapped my pointer finger into my head, and imagined the demon in front of me fade into ashes, and when I open my eyes again, the demon had faded into ashes. I continued to sprint up top but the demons materializes a lot more faster, and I imagined that the demons materializes very slowly, and it did happen. I sprinted up top, and found Josh. His mouth had been gagged with a black tape. "Josh!" I yelled, and approached him. Josh's P.O.V I want to get out of this infernal Titan's curse, and it's been two months I've been trapped under the crushing weight of the sky. I broke a few of my bones in the process, mostly my ribs. Now I'm experiencing chest pain so intense that my breaths came in agonized little gasps. Mary paid me a visit every week, just to see how I was doing with this infernal burden. Sometimes she helped me eat my meal, which she brought with her, and at other times I was helped by heroes by being given food and water who came to this very place to kill the materializing demons. I could also feel my joints becoming liquid. My whole body trembled with furious effort, and I was ready to die. I rose a few inches higher, and was immediately greeted by an immense chest pain, but I tried to ignore it. Soon enough, a figure came into focus. I saw the Hunters of Artemis, the hunters of Apollo, and the Roman demigods children of Vesta are bashing their metals against the demons. Then, someone appeared in front of me. She have long hair with red faint blushes on her cheeks. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. "Josh!" The figure said. As soon as she came very near, I recognized her face. Layla. "M-mlpp?" I muffled, due to the gag that my archenemy, Shirato Fuuka had applied to it. I rose from my burden, even though my chest is like being dipped on lava now. Shirato had told me that when the war is over, she would torture my listless body, because she still had grudge against me, but at least she would not torture me now, because this is more than enough. "Don't give up, Joshy." Layla said, peeling off the gag. She held my cheeks with her palm. "The demons kept materializing, but don't worry. The demons that the pit make will soon be over." "I hope so..." I murmured, as I am about to let go my right hand and to touch Layla's cheeks. My shaking right hand touched her cheeks and she held it and clenched it tightly. "Be well, Joshy, and keep praying to your father that he may give you strength." "I will." I told her, withdrawing my right hand from her slowly and my right hand touched the sky. Adam's P.O.V I stood on Mount Edna, where the forge of Hephaestus is located. I could see some of the demons already made their attempt to climb Mount Edna. I raced downwards to see what the demon is doing, and it seems to be digging a hole. Why are the demons digging a hole? What are they trying to discover? I approached them, and slipped on a falling rock. The demons notice it and came running towards me. Meanwhile, I drew my sword and let the approach. Once the demons are within my attack range, I immediatly swung my sword at them, killing 2 demons in one swing of my sword. More demons came, and they were surging with electricity. One demon fired an arc of electricity to me, but I successfully deflected it and stabbed two other demons, who were 19 feet in size. The demons fell over, and they disintegrated. Elvis's P.O.V The battle was intense. More demons materializing each minute, but we are having a fun time spawnkilling the demons. I couldn't concentrate because my half-brother, Josh McLean is holding the sky, which makes me have a pity of him, but I have to shrug that thought off because the demons will materialize soon enough. Sure enough, the demon materializes in front of us, and as soon as the demon formed as a whole, we stab our swords into its chest and belly. The demon instantly screamed and disintegrated. The pit is so stupid for spawning the demons in the same place. Most of my members are tired, including me. I decided to pay my half-brother here a visit. I sprinted up top, and a demon materialized right in front of me. I drew my swords and make it glow. I charged the demon, who is not expecting me to attack, and stabbed the demon in the chest. One of the hunters of Artemis finished it with a silver arrow, and the demon disintegrated. Finally, I made my way towards Josh. "Josh!" I yelled, shoving his head gently. Josh raised his head, and rose from his burden. "We need your help." I told him. "What is it *gasp* that you *gasp* need help with?" Josh gasped. "I need your help to pray for help." I said. "Demons are starting to materialize much more quicker, and we just don't have enough people to keep our demon spawnkilling. Most of our guys are tired and..." The sky sank on him further, and I could hear a *crack* in his body. One more of his bones break. "Josh? Maybe we should get you some help." I said to him. "No, it's.... it's okay." Josh groaned. I really admire my half-brother's willpower. But now, I have some demon killing to do. "Hang on tight, Joshy, it's going to be over when the war is over." I told him. He smiled as I ran back towards my comrades, helping them to kill more demons. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Chapter Page